Olivia, The Nursemaid
by andriabaldwin
Summary: A somewhat AU look at how Olivia came to adopt Noah. Will eventually be Rolivia. Olivia has a different past than canon. Drabble length chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a shock to see such a new baby in a dresser drawer. His diaper was in dire need of changing. He couldn't be more than a few weeks old, the newborn blue eyes just staring around and occasionally screwing shut as he began to fuss. Olivia carefully picked him up and looked for diapers and some clothes. She changed him and dressed him before removing her vest and cuddling him to her ample chest as Amanda finally walked into the room.

"Liv, what's going on other than you found a baby?" Amanda's voice nearly whispers as the infant begins to root around the older woman's chest for food.

"He was in the drawer over there, in nothing but an over filled diaper. He's hungry and there are no bottles, would you hold him for a second?" she asks the blonde while gently placing the young infant in her arms. Amanda is shocked when she sees her colleague slipping her shirt up and undoing a nursing bra before taking the infant back and helping him latch on.

"How?" Amanda is stunned, to her knowledge Olivia had never had children therefore could not breastfeed, but the evidence was right in front of her.

"I had a baby once, she was beautiful but SIDS happened. I keep pumping and have a good diet so that I can donate the milk to pre mature babies and babies who don't have parents, like a nursemaid. And whenever I have time I visit them and give skin to skin contact and nurse them. I've been doing it for four years now." Olivia looked down at the baby boy in her arms and smiled as he greedily suckled from her. The senior detective looked at Amanda and nodded to her vest. "Would you call bus and tell them we have a baby boy Doe that needs a checkup and inform them that he is nursing right now?" Amanda just nodded and did as she was told.

"You know I'm sorry to hear about your baby girl Liv, I couldn't imagine that happening to me." Amanda said after she returned to the room in time to watch Olivia detach the infant and put him on her shoulder to burp.

"It nearly broke me, to be honest. But donating the milk makes it a little easier. Therapy really helped me understand that it was absolutely nothing me or my ex did. It just happens sometimes and while it does hurt and that will never go away, one day I may have another child, but for now I try and help other babies have their best chance." Olivia smiled as the small baby let out a big burp and began fussing again. Switching sides, she sat on the bed and watched as he ate his fill, falling asleep while still attached to his savior.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several minutes before Olivia detached the infant and covered herself back up. She gently moved the baby back up to her shoulder so she could burp him again and move more easily around the room. Amanda never stopped watching the senior detective as she moved around the room with the boy observing everything while waiting for ems to show up.

It was ten minutes later that EMS broke the silence coming in with a gurney and moving over to Olivia who gently handed her charge off and telling them how long he nursed and when she changed his diaper.

Olivia thought back to a few days before when she had thought she was pregnant with Brian's baby possibly. But her period had showed up four days late and the tests she had taken were negative.

Olivia knew that Amanda was watching her carefully. And while they had found four children who needed saving they had not found Nicky, the young boy whose insulin pump was low. All of the thoughts about unwanted children and negative parents made Olivia sick and She knew that Amanda felt no different than she did about it.

Olivia offered Amanda a small but worried smile as they made their way back to the squad room. Their work was not done yet. Neither woman would be sleeping tonight, not while there was still a child missing that they were tasked with finding, even if it was the adoptive mothers fault.


End file.
